The interrogation room
by tragicquotesaboutlove
Summary: There has always been tension between Emma and Regina, everyone knew that. But when does tension become attraction? And what happens when Regina catches Emma 'solving a problem' at work? Rated M for smut, G!P Emma


**The interrogation room**

**A/N:** Short little fic I came up with when I couldn't sleep. Contains G!P Emma and mentions of squirting. Hope you like it!

* * *

Regina:

_A loud moan escaped her lips as she quickly rocked her hips back and forth on the long silicone toy currently suction cupped to her shower wall. The warm water was gently massaging her back while her hands played with her hard nipples, palming her breasts. "Emma", she whispered out trying to control her breathing. The brunette could slowly feel her stomach tightening as her orgasm approached, and it took everything she had not to buckle her knees. With her eyes tightly closed Regina replayed that moment over and over in her head, the moment Emma's slightly hardened member brushed against her this morning, and as she replayed it one last time her orgasm hit her hard._

She'd been on her way to work following her usual morning routine, stopping by Granny's to grab a cup of coffee before heading to the office. Regina was dressed in one of her tight black pencil skirts with a slightly unbuttoned white blouse visible under her open coat, to show off her curves. As she was stood chatting with the Sheriff, she repeatedly caught Emma stealing glances at her cleavage, not that she minded. As Ruby brought out her coffee order, she turned around to grab it and made sure to "accidentally" press her backside up against the blonde.

While doing so, that's when she felt it. A slight twitch, barley there, and the outline of a semi erect phallus brushing against her ass. She quickly coughed to cover up the surprised moan threatening to escape her lips, before she thanked Ruby and turned to leave. She made sure to sway her hips a little extra while walking away, and as she looked back to say goodbye to Emma, she saw the blondes' cheeks turning red. Regina couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her car.

Getting in she was now all too aware of the burning heat between her legs, as she sat down on the cool leather seat of her Mercedes. Aroused and frustrated she started the engine and drove to work, hoping that some paperwork would take her mind of the dirty scenarios playing in her head.

Regina had had some suspicions about Emma's member for a while, after repeatedly "bumping" into her on various occasions. It has started out as a way of teasing the blonde, she'd seen the way Emma stared at her when she thought the brunette wasn't looking. Aware of the tension between them, Regina wanted to test Emma's patience, but feeling her member press against her like that this morning was making her rethink that decision. Did she really want to wait for Emma to come to her?

Emma:

As her alarm went off Emma had to resist the urge to throw the damn thing across the room, and instead hit the snooze button. Slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was becoming all too aware of the tent forming in her boxers. She groaned as she sat up, not sure if she had enough time to jerk one off before work. She got out of bed and cursed at her crotch as she checked today's schedule, she needed to get going if she wanted to grab breakfast. She painfully forced her member into a pair of skinny jeans, pairing them with an over sized sweater and her signature leather jacket, hoping it would hide her bulge until it calmed down.

Walking into Granny's she saw Regina already standing in line for her usual morning coffee, and she tried to keep her eyes on the counter as to not get lured in by the woman's glorious ass. She quickly walked up to the brunette starting up a small conversation, but not too long after Ruby came out with her order. As Regina turned around, the woman pressed herself up against the blonde, and she felt her still semi hard cock twitch in her pants at the contact. She hunched over as she said goodbye to Regina, blushing as her dick strained against her pants, hoping that no one noticed.

* * *

Regina:

She looked at the clock, "30 more minutes" she whispered to herself, then she got to go home for the weekend. Henry was spending the night with his grandparents and she looked forward to pouring herself a nice glass of wine, soaking in a relaxing bath.

"30 more minutes" she groaned looking at the empty space on her desk where the sheriffs finished paperwork should be. She decided to call the blonde asking her to bring it over, she wanted to go home and enjoy her weekend. When then sheriff didn't answer, Regina grabbed her keys and decided to head to the station herself.

Emma:

Work had been slow as usual, and she'd spent most of her day trying not to get distracted by the thought of feeling Regina's ass pressed up against her. After the others left for the day, she was left to lock up the station. Sitting at her desk Emma glanced over into the interrogation room, starting to fantasize about bending her boss over the table, fucking her until she screamed knowing no one could hear her.

She couldn't take it anymore, feeling her cock throbbing painfully in her pants. She turned off the lights and went into the interrogation room, pulling down her jeans. She gasped, feeling the cold air hit her shaft. Slowly she started stroking it, moaning, it wouldn't take long.

Regina:

As she pulled up in the parking lot, she noticed that most of the lights were off inside, yet that horrid yellow bug was still parked in Emma's usual spot. She made her way inside to discover it was mostly empty, and she assumed everyone had already left. As she rounded the corner nearing Emma's office she called out for the sheriff, but no one answered. She put on her stern mayor face before confidently knocking and opening the door to Emma's office, but to her surprise it was empty. Confused she started to look around, glancing over her shoulder, and that's when she saw it.

On the other side of the two-way mirror was Emma, sat in one of the chairs wearing her signature white tank top, pants slightly pulled down. Her head was leaned back, and a light blush was creeping up her chest, she was breathing heavily, firmly pumping her cock with her right hand. Regina's breath hitched, her eyes darkened, and she could feel the moisture starting to pool between her legs. She stood there watching as the sheriff played with herself, carefully paying attention to every stroke, imagining what her moans sounded like.

A devilish grin spread across Regina's face as she licked her lips, unbuttoning a few extra buttons on her shirt before taking her shoes off. Quietly she made her way into the interrogation room, stopping just a few feet away from the blonde.

* * *

"Regina", Emma moaned as she stroked herself, feeling her balls tighten. "Yes darling", the brunette replied in a husky voice watching as Emma almost jumped out of the chair. Wide eyed she looked at Regina in panic, scrambling to find something to cover herself with.

"No need for that" Regina said carefully, walking up behind her. Leaning forward she placed her hands on Emma's thighs, pressing her lips against the blondes' neck, right below her ear. "Tell me _Emma_, what were you fantasizing about?"

"I-I, umm", Emma nervously scanned the room for a way out and Regina took the opportunity to slowly drag her hands over the blondes toned body. Caressing her biceps, teasing her fingertips underneath the hem of her tank top, pinched one of her nipples through the fabric. ''Tell me'' she said, licking the blondes' neck, sucking lightly on her earlobe. "I-You, I was thinking about you".

"Hmm, is that so" She purred in Emma's ear, "anything in particular about me?" she asked, stepping around her, grabbing the blondes' hand and using it to slowly trace the outline of her own curves.

Emma swallowed, trying to lick her dry lips as she felt her fingers brush along Regina, her hip, her side, the curve of her breast. She blushed, watching as Regina raked her eyes over her body, smirking when her dick twitched in the cool air. "I was thinking about how good it felt having you pressed up against me like that at Granny's. Imagining what it would be like to pull up that little skirt you're wearing and fuck you against this table".

Regina could feel her arousal threatening to soak through her panties at that statement. She leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in a heated kiss, it quickly became intoxicating and they battled for dominance. Regina bit down on Emma's lower lip, soothing it with her tongue and continued licking and sucking down her neck.

In one swift move she rid the blonde of her tank top, "I want to see you play with yourself, _Emma_" Regina smirked as she watched the blondes' eyes grow darker. She straddled Emma's knees as she watched the blonde slowly start to stroke herself again, letting out small moans, closing her eyes.

Regina quickly unbuttoned her shirt, discarding it together with her bra. She started playing with her nipples, tugging roughly as she watched the sheriff jerk her strong member in front of her. Feeling the back of her hand brush against her stomach as it continued its up and down motion.

Just as Emma could feel her orgasm starting to build, Regina grabbed her hands. She opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw Regina's perfectly full breasts at display mere inches from her face, all she could manage was a small whimper.

Regina got up and grabbed her arms, pushing her to her knees. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue Miss Swan", she said, slowly sliding her panties off, hiking up her skirt and sitting down at the edge of the table.

Emma leaned forward, her cock throbbing painfully as she started to lick the mayor. She started slow at first, enjoying the sweet taste that was pure Regina, savoring the moment. But when Regina started tugging at her hair, groaning in frustration at the teasing motions, Emma started to speed up. It didn't take long until the brunette was moaning her name and digging her nails into her scalp. Emma furiously sucked at her clit, switching between rubbing circles on her inner thighs and using her fingers to fuck the mayor, massaging her g-spot. Regina was palming her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers with on hand, and pushing the blonde impossibly closer to her center with the other. She could feel the pressure starting to build in her stomach, and then she screamed as gushes of clear liquid squirted out onto Emma's face.

She held her in place, rocking her hips back and forth into Emma's mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Emma coughed, almost chocking, feeling like she was drowning in Regina's juices before she gasped for air. She started to clean up the residue with her tongue, moaning at the taste, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Feeling the brunette twitch beneath her as she stroked the flat of her tongue over the sensitive nub. "Fuck" Regina whispered, feeling her clit twitch at the contact. She pulled Emma to her feet, pushing her back down in the chair before straddling her lap, aligning her opening with the blondes' hard member.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so, understood?", she looked at her with stern eyes, Emma nodded as Regina slowly slid down onto her cock. Regina gasped loudly as she felt the blonde stretch her out, needing a moment to calm down and get used to the blonde's size. After a minute she started to grind her hips into Emma's, fucking herself on the thick shaft.

It didn't take long until she felt her stomach starting to burn again, and she could tell by the way Emma was furrowing her brows that she was painfully close too. She slowed down a little bit, giving Emma a chance to calm down and regain some control. She forced the blonde to look at her, making her watch as she slowly started to tease her own clit, rubbing tight circles around the sensitive nub. When she felt her second orgasm starting to hit, she sped up her hips, rocking furiously back and forth on Emma's dick at an increasing speed, showing no mercy.

Just as Regina felt her walls begin to clamp down around the thick shaft, another round of clear juices squirted out and coated Emma's lap. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she could feel the blonde's member starting to twitch as her walls tightened around it. Just as Emma was about to fall over the edge, unable to hold back her orgasm any longer, Regina stopped and slid her cock out of her. She hissed as the cool air hit her shaft, groaning in frustration as she was so close.

"Not yet", Regina said, locking eyes with the blonde, "I wanna watch you cum". Regina bent down, getting on her knees, wrapping her hand around the shaft slowly before starting to pump it firmly. Leaning her head down she seductively swirled her tongue around the head, tasting her own juices, watching Emma moan at the contact. It didn't take long before Emma started bucking her hips wildly, thrusting her shaft into Regina's warm mouth, her stomach twitching, fighting to hold back her release.

Regina could see the pain in Emma's eyes as she fought to keep them open, clawing at the brunette's shoulders, unsure if she wanted to push her away or pull her closer. ''It's okay'' Regina whispered, slightly out of breath, and before she could finish her sentence Emma gasped loudly as thick ropes of cum shot out, painting the brunette's chest while she kept trusting into her hand. Regina carefully licked along the shaft one last time, swirling her tongue around the head tasting the final drop of cum she managed to squeeze out of Emma.

She grabbed Emma's tank top, chuckling with an evil smirk as she used it to wipe the blonde's cum from her chest. Emma sat there unable to move, exhausted from her orgasm, and as Regina got dressed and ready to leave she turned around to look at Emma one last time, "Well Miss Swan that was fun, but I still expect you to deliver your finished paperwork at my desk before going home tonight", then she retrieved her heels from the sheriff's office and left.

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated, and feel free to check out my other stuff too, more stories coming soon.


End file.
